


Hide!

by cuddlepunk



Series: Forest Vents [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Forests, Hallucinations, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, its not even written well whatever, this is sad and short, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepunk/pseuds/cuddlepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's play a game of hide and seek!</p>
<p>I'm just around the bend!</p>
<p>I'm worthless. Worthless, carve it into my skin. I'll scream it from the top of my lungs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide!

**Author's Note:**

> generic disclaimer i dont own twenty one pilots or tyler or josh and this is all totally fiction please dont share this with anyone involved in the band blah blah you guys get the idea
> 
> again trigger warning watch out look at the tags
> 
> this was a vent piece and no rules of english were followed ever

Let's play a game of hide and seek!

I'm just around the bend!

I drag my nails down my neck and onto my shoulders, red trails in their wakes. I deeply dislike myself! I love this forest. So many spaces to hide in! I run under low branches, thrilling falls triggered by sticking roots. Cover me in sticky tree sap. I love the forest? Oh, my skin is crawling! If only I could understand.

The leaves always look best with a spinning head. I see them all blend together in one motion. Spin my world. Spin my world and I'll spin for you. Gladly.

Oh, Josh, how long have I been in this forest? You're just around that tree, right? I'm so sick of this game. I don't wish to play anymore. I drag my arms across rough bark, slices of wood stuck under my skin. My eyes burn. Knees sticky with blood. Let's continue the game!

You always loved music, you loved keeping a beat. There's no beat here, Josh. The birds chirp at random. Branches fall without warning. I'm unpredictable. Unreliable. You never liked me Josh. I just couldn't keep a beat. I'm sorry. So sorry.

Oh nightfall. What a bittersweet experience. I haven't slept in days. I want to see your face again, I want to leave this forest. Run! Forget me! 

I'm worthless. Worthless, carve it into my skin. I'll scream it from the top of my lungs! 

You   
Never   
Loved   
Me  
Inevergaveyouenoughspace   
Imsorry   
Iloveyou 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't it FUNNY

YOU NEVER LOVED ME

IM WAITING IN THE FOREST

IVE BEEN IN HERE FOR SO LONG, JOSH

you are tabletops and cotton candy lips and soft spoken lips Josh josh you are what you are you are true you are mine. You were mine. put up with me put up with me put up with me had enough of me

josh iwanttoseeyouagain I NEED I NEED

CEMENT JOSH

THERE'S NO CEMENT IN THE FOREST

you left me in the forest. 

 

Laughter. Laugh as loud as you can. I can see something in the dark, Josh. I can see stars through the leaves. I can't see my skin through the blood. I can't see. I can't see. I can't hear anything. I'm hearing too much. Leave me alone leave me alone

I love you! I love you so much! Josh, I love you! Are you happy?


End file.
